Renée
Renée is a cute little "vegetarian" girl who appears in ''MySims Galaxy'' and ''MySims Townies''. She has also been confirmed for [[MySims: MorcuWorld|''MySims '' MorcuWorld]] '' '' and ''MySims Fusion'', but no more information has been given about her. Role in Games Renée (MySims Galaxy Wii)|MySims Galaxy (Wii)||true Renée (MySims Townies)|MySims Townies (Wii) Renée (MySims CityLife)|MySims CityLife Renee (MySims Townies 2)|MySims Townies 2 Renee (MySims Kingdom 3DS)|MySims Kingdom (3DS) Renee (Matt's MySims Mania Wii/Wii U)|Matt's MySims Mania (Wii/Wii U) Renée (MySims Police Force)|MySims Police Force Trivia *In MySims Galaxy, she states that they get their pet food from Goth+Co, possibly relating to the Goth Family, who are a custom made family from the EA game series, The Sims. *While at the last conversation in Renée at her nature preserve Lyndsay asks abot the pig in the back (Sir Percival J. Worthington IV) her response is "What pig" meaning she was unaware that he was on the island or he managed to sneak off to the island. *Renée is the only sim in MySims Kingdom to have an island all to herself. *In MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents, ''she has a different outfit, and blonde hair, whereas in ''MySims and MySims Party, she depicts a more blonde-orange hair, most likely due to graphical features varying in the games. Also, Renée has brown eyes in the original MySims while she has green in MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents, and in MySims Kingdom she has freckles, but none in the original MySims. *Renée is sometimes spelled without the accent mark over the e'' in "Renée" in "''MySims" and "MySims Party," and some of the dialogue in MySims Kingdom. "Renée" is the correct form of "Renee". It is a French name, and it is pronounced "ruh-nay" and not "ree-nee". *If you send her on Makoto's second dispatch mission, she'll mention that she has not gone to high school yet, meaning she is likely to be 13 or younger. *Strangely, in MySims Kingdom, Renee laughs evily similar to several villains' (plus Dr. F's) evil laughs. This is could be due to an error in the game's programming, but could be put in to show she is a bit crazy. In this same vein, she also, for most of MySims Kingdom, does not realize she has a pig on her island, showing she may be a little mad and cynical. *Renée has freckles in MySims, MySims Agents and MySims Kingdom, but she doesn't have freckles in MySims Party. *She and Elmira are the only two Sims to own pigs. Renee's pig being Sir Percival J. Worthington IV and Elmira's pigs being Porkz and Pigglez. *In Chancellor Ikara's first dispatch mission, he mentions finding her in the woods where he is looking for truffles and she is with Percy. If she is sent on this mission, however, he will still say that he has found her despite the fact she had been helping him the whole time. Foreign Names *'English: '''Renée *'Spanish: 'René *'French: '''Tiphany Category:Characters Category:MySims Galaxy Characters Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:MySims Townies Wii Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters Category:MSCL Cute Characters